The Wong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,864, is an example of the literature describing the use of heat-cured silicone resin for encapsulating integrated circuits. Silicone resin can also be used for encapsulating conductor interconnections in terminal blocks, but the volume required is significantly greater than that for encapsulating integrated circuits, which increases the time needed for heat curing. The time required for curing the insulative resin therefore significantly increases the cost of making terminal blocks by this method.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the industry for methods to reduce the time needed for curing polymers, particularly silicone resins used for encapsulating conductive interconnections.